


Go on. Woo Me.

by Doctorwhogirl13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwhogirl13/pseuds/Doctorwhogirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn insists on Loki being romantic to her and proposing in the correct fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go on. Woo Me.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Wisp brought up in conversation the other day about Loki being wooed. 
> 
> "I could imagine Loki sitting with his arms crossed saying..."Well go on woo me" and then roll his eyes and sigh heavily at the pathetic attempts at being wooed."
> 
> So I took it upon myself to take that idea and run. Add a boring three hour class period, and this is the result.
> 
> Oh yes. And I have never written this pairing before, nor have I ever written as Sigyn before. So be gentle :)

“Well, what am I here for?” Sigyn asked Loki, who was currently sitting in a branch of their favourite tree, just above the one she sat on.  
Loki rolled his emerald green eyes, and jumped down to the ground, then turned around to reach up and helped his friend down. He stood there looking at her for a second before shaking his head and letting go of her waist. 

They had been friends for what seemed like forever now, and now they were technically adults, even though they were both told all the time how childish they were. They didn’t care. Loki was just told the previous day that he needed to start acting more like a prince, and step up to the responsibilities which came with his title. 

They both flopped down in the soft grass and turned their faces towards the blue sky and the warm springtime sun. 

“Sigyn?” Loki said turning his face towards her. “I have a question for you, but you have to promise not to like laugh or anything.”

She glanced at him wearily as she propped herself up on her elbow. “I can make no promises.”

Loki sighed heavily, and stood up, pulling her upright with him. Holding her hands and facing her, he sighed again. “You are the one person who knows me the most out of any here, and I would like to never be without your support. So. Will you be my wife?”

Sigyn stared at him for a moment, and raised her eyebrows in a confused look. “That is your idea of a proposal?”

Loki dropped her hands, and cocked his head, his face also contorting in a confused fashion.  
“Are you refusing my gesture?”

“I am saying no such thing. I was just hoping that when you had the nerve to ask me, that it would be done with the inclusion of romance, and wooing.”

“Wooing? You are saying you want me to woo you?” Loki turned towards the tree, and began to climb back up to his original branch. 

“Yes! That is what I want. I may not be the perfect definition of a lady of Asgard, but I would still like to be treated as such when such an occasion arises. This is one of those very occasions.” She shouted up the tree. She tucked her long skirt into her tall boots and began climbing up the tree herself. 

“Loki! Get down here. You are not going into sulk mode, are you?” No answer came from the figure curled up on the branch, so she continued to climb until she is on a branch of the same height level.  
“All I am asking is that you show a little more of your romantic side.” Loki scoffed. “Yes, I know you actually do have a soft side even though no one but myself and Freya see it.” 

Loki put his knees back down from where they were curled up against his chest. He stepped over and straddled the branch to face her. He grabbed her hands and held them gently. “Sigyn, I could never imagine to be without you. And it would be my greatest pleasure if you would be my wife.”

Sigyn rolled her eyes, and climbed back down the tree. 

“What did I do wrong now?!” Loki called down after her. 

She continued to walk back towards the palace. “That is your job to figure out!” she called back over her shoulder. 

~~~  
Over the next few days, Sigyn and Loki hardly spoke but for a few words of greeting when passing each other in the hallways. On day three, she decided that she was done playing this game. She went to his chamber door, which like always was closed tight. She knocked sharply on the large wooden door, hearing it echo in the room beyond. Hearing no noise after a second, she called out. “Loki? Are you in there?” She pushed on the door, and it opened easily. She stuck her head in. “Are you hiding in here?” She stepped in the room. And located him rather easily as he was sitting up on top of a stuffed horse which sat in the corner of his large room. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes were closed in deep thought with his new golden battle helmet that Sigyn thought made him look regal but stupid. 

She went over to him and stood by his side. “Loki. Answer me.”

He slightly opened his eyes and glanced down at her. “What do you want?” he snapped. 

“To talk to you. Since you have been sulking for the last few days. And I for one am sick of it.”

“What is it to you?” he said as he slid off the horse on the opposite side of where she was. 

“Because the last time we actually spoke, you said you wanted to marry me. Now if I am not mistaken, that is a big thing, and now you will hardly talk to me. And why? Because I requested for there to be a bit more romance involved in you doing so? That is childish, and you know it.” She crossed her arms over her chest, and stared him down. 

“Yes, I am childish. You are just one more person in my life to point that very fact out to me. Thank you so much for that. Now. Leave.” he pointed towards his door. 

“I am not your servant whom you can order around. I will leave when I want to. And I feel I know you more than anyone else. Yes, you can be very childish, but your child like demeanor is one thing I love about you. But stop being so horrible, and be the prince that I know you are able to be.”

Loki looked towards the floor and shifted uncomfortably. Then he seemed to shift his thought process for he widened his stance, and a determined look went across his face. “Well if it is so easy, then you do it.”

“What did you say to me?” Sigyn snapped back. 

“If it is so easy to woo someone, then you do it.”

Sigyn just stared back at him with a look that screamed disbelief at what she just heard. 

“Well, go on. Woo me.” Loki flashed her his infamous smirk still wearing his helmet which made him a rather impressive figure. 

“Fine then. But you have to imagine that we would be in a different location. It would be somewhere I know you like. Somewhere such as the back garden, or perhaps the meadow. Then I would lead you to perhaps a picnic I had previously laid out, and after eating what was prepared, then I would tell you to stand. I would kneel in front of you” she did just that, “and say something along the lines of, ‘Loki, as you know, we have known eachother for a long period of time. But it was not until recently that I realized I would not be able to spend my life without you. I know I may not be able to offer much, but what I do have, I offer to you. Ultimately, I offer my undying love for the rest of my life. With that being said, Loki Odinson. Will you do me the honour of being my husband.’”

Sigyn suddenly stood back up, and was level with Loki who had a shocked look on his face. “That is how it is done. You know where to find me.” With that she skipped off through the doors, and down the hallway. 

“That was the most stupid thing I have ever heard.” Loki mumbled to himself as he laid down on his large bed, and thought over what had just happened. 

~~~  
It was almost a week later that Loki approached Sigyn again. It wasn’t the first time they had talked since that day in his room, for which she was thankful for. They had had friendly conversations almost every day, but nothing to the extent that she was hoping for. 

It was still early morning when he knocked gently on her chamber door. “Enter!” she called out. He pushed open the door to see her sitting in front of a large mirror, and brushing out her long blonde hair. “Hi Loki!” she said as he stepped into the reflection in the mirror. He came to stop next to her, and held something out to her that had previously been behind his back.  
“Um. These are..I brought these for you.” He was holding a bouquet of her favourite wild flowers. 

“Loki! Those are beautiful!” She took them, and brought them to her nose. “And they smell delicious! What is the occasion?”

“Do I need an occasion to give my friend some flowers?” Loki smirked at her. 

“There usually is an ulterior motive in everything you do.”

“In this instance, you are correct. These flowers come with the request to meet me in the garden by the fountain under the evening stars.”

Even though it seemed like an odd request, Sigyn decided she was curious enough to find out what he was up to. She agreed, and Loki seemed relieved. 

She didn’t see him the rest of the day while performing her various activities. 

When the last of the daylight left, she made her way out to the fountain. It was one of her favourite places in the entire palace grounds. The sound of the fountain, combined with the coloured lights, and perfumes that surrounded it was a balm to any troubles she may have had. 

“Thank you for joining me.” Loki’s voice coming from behind her startled her out of her thoughts, and she turned around to see him approaching. 

“Of course I would. I wanted to see what you have been planning. Cause I could tell you were planning something big when you asked me to meet you. Now, what is it? I am dying of curiosity.” 

Loki guided her over to a small stone bench that was just off the brick path and directed her to have a seat. 

Standing in front of her, he looked into her eyes. 

“Sigyn, I am not the best at this thing called wooing, but for you I am going to do my very best. So here it goes.” He knelt down in front of her. 

“Sigyn. Words fail this silvertongue when attempting to describe what you have come to mean to me over our many years together. I have always loved you, but it began with love such as a child loves their best friend. But as we grew and developed our different passions and personalities, I began to love you in a different kind of way. In the way a man might love a woman. But I didn’t want to admit it to myself for the longest time. Until recently. I am trying to step into these large shoes that my Father is hoping I will fill, but I realize I cannot do it alone. I need my best friend beside me through every step.  
I offer you my wealth, I offer you a portion of this kingdom, I offer you my future, and ultimately I offer you myself. If you will have me.”

He bowed his head, and waited for any kind of response. He heard movement of fabric on the stone bench, and felt hands on the side of his face directing him to look upwards. Sigyn was kneeling next to him, with tears forming in her eyes. 

“Loki, that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. And in answer, yes. Yes I will have you.”

She bent to capture his lips with hers, and they were soon caught in a passionate embrace. Sigyn was the first to break away, and wiped the tears from her face. “I think we ought to go tell Freya and the AllFather the good news.”

They stood up, and holding hands, made their way to the palace.


End file.
